It takes time to turn into love
by percysbluecookies
Summary: Percabeth fanfic. Has some fluff, but not too much, and it's basically how they stat from realizing they like each other to dating. Yeah, I suck at summaries, but just read it I swear it will rock!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic, and I really hope you guys like it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And follow me on Instagram- my account is onlythefandoms.**

**Well, I wish I owned Percy Jackson, and all the characters, but the only problem is that**

**I'm not a 44 year old man from California...sooooo all these characters belong to Rick Riordan and some of the quotes too.**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**ENJOY**

Chapter 1

Annabeth is really excited, and she has no idea why. Maybe it's just that feeling of seeing everyone come back to camp after the school year, or maybe its just leftover adrenaline from her last spar with Clarisse. Whatever it is, it's making her pretty happy, and it feels good. Even with the impending war of the titans, she's happier than she's ever felt.

Percy is feeling a rush he can't explain. He thinks it's just because he's going back to camp, but no, it's something else…. Almost as if he's excited to see someone. As his mom pulls up by the hill, he feels like whooping with joy, but he just pulls his bags out, hugs his mom, then takes off up the hill. HE may be the child of the prophecy and all, but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's back at camp! Back to see that… that someone who's making him feel so glad.

As Annabeth sees him make his way up, her heart does a few jumping jacks, and that's when she realizes what she's been feeling. Those sea-green eyes that seems to pull her in, that infectious grin, the messy black hair- but NO! This is Percy Jackson. Percy, who is stupid and clumsy and never says the right thing. Percy, who she has never though about as anything more than a friend. Percy, who is just her best friend. Nothing else. But her heart begs to differ, and Annabeth wonders- could she really like _Percy?_

Percy sees her blonde curls before anything else, and finds himself grinning widely. She's really pretty standing there, he thinks, with the princess curls, and gray eyes, and… earrings. Annabeth Chase is wearing earrings. Percy frowns for a moment. Since when does he notice wether girls are wearing _earrings _or not? They look good on her, though, he thinks. He is immediately horrified- is he turning into an Aphrodite kid? He never thinks this way about anyone before! Like, he couldn't actually _like-like _his best friend, could he?

As the days pass, Annabeth experiences something she has before, except stronger. Jealousy. Even though Percy seems oblivious to it, girls are obviously suddenly interested in him. And Annabeth has to admit, he's gotten- good-looking. Before, his eyes seemed to big and flashy for his face, but now they mesmerize her, and the hair that once looked like a rats nest, now looks causually messy, as if the comb had failed to do its job, leaving hair falling adorably in his eyes. And instead of the scrawny twelve year old Annabeth met, fourteen year old Percy is slim and tall and tanned, and he even has some muscles now, from all the training and fighting. As much as Annabeth hates to think it, she realizes that Percy Jackson has gotten attractive.

Drew Tanaka keeps staring at him. It's really unnerving, he thinks, as he shudders and turns away. In fact, this summer, the Aphrodite girls have been paying a lot more attention to him- they keep trying to talk to him, and ugh, flirt with him, and Percy hates it. Silena is about the only decent kid in that cabin, except when she tells him to go ask Annabeth out, but he doesn't like Annabeth, all they are is friends! And if she liked him, she would do something right? Little does he know that at the Athena table, Annabeth is having almost identical thoughts about him, and if only he wasn't so obtuse, she thinks, if only he bothered to LISTEN to Silena, maybe they could actually be more than friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI GUYS!**

**Sooooooo PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm only going to post the next chapter if I get at least 30 reviews, kay?**

**So, I wish I owned Percy Jackson... but-**

**Me: I'm thirteen with black hair**

**Me; I don't live in California**

**Me: I'm a girl.**

**Percy: You're nowhere near how Rick looks...**

**Me; Oh come on, stop reminding me already!**

**Percy: Too late, already did!**

**Percy: BUT READ THIS FANFIC ANYWAYS ITS SO AWESOME THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU!**

**Me: Haha looks Percy says to read it, so you guys kinda have to now!**

**All characters and some quotes belong to Rick Riordan**

Percy challenges her to a swordfight. And just like that, everything is fuzzy, because even though they have done this so, so many times before, it's different now. It's just a spar, Annabeth thinks, just a friendly spar. But staring into those eyes, her knees suddenly feel like jelly, and she wants to sink to the ground, because they are SO distracting and SO unnerving, and he knocks her blade out of her hands, and has that stupid smirk on his face, and she wants to wipe it off, but she loves it, and Annabeth doesn't even know how to feel about this boy, the one who irritates her so much, but still is her best friend.

Percy isn't sure about anything anymore. Talking to Annabeth isn't just talking these days, because he feels so much more nervous about it, like what if he says something wrong, and she hates him? What if he does the wrong thing? What if…. And the thing is, he's never been worried about this stuff before. He sees his friends give him knowing grins, especially Beckendorf, who now that he's dating Silena Beauregard, considers himself an expert on All Things Girls.

" Ask her out, dude, it's obvious you like her." He says one day, when they're talking.

" Yeah, but she doesn't like me. Maybe for target practice, but that's about it." There is no way Annabeth would like him, right? He's the kid that trips over things, and crashes into things, and never says the right thing- why would ANY girl like him?

" That's when you know for sure they like you. When they start trying to kill you." Beckendorf informs him sagely.

" Did Silena try to kill you? No! You just went up to her and asked her out and suddenly you two were like the next super couple or something!" Percy wishes he had the nerve to ask Annabeth out.

" Well, Silena's not a daughter of Athena. Come on, I'll come with you and you can ask her right now!" Beckendorf motions for Percy to walk with him, and Percy gets up, and sprints away in the other direction, leaving Beckendorf with a slightly confused look on his face. And Percy realizes, that he can fight monsters, and save the world, _but he cannot ask Annabeth Chase to go out with him._

Annabeth is issued the quest for the labyrinth the next week. She obviously picks Percy and Grover, but she needs Tyson. For a split second, she considers telling Percy that she doesn't want him to come, because of the prophecy- Oh, the prophecy that says he'll be killed and Annabeth can't do that, can't bring him along to his death, but she realizes, this is _Percy. _He'll forgive her for leaving him behind, but afterwards he'll just sneak along with her, because that's just him, and there's nothing she can do about it. So in the end, it's all four of them, not three, and Annabeth wants to kiss him right there and then because after this quest, she might never be able to ever again. _To lose a love to worse than death._

When Grover and Tyson go missing, Percy is worried out of his mind. The quest is getting nowhere, evern Annabeth admits she has no idea what she's supposed to do. Then one day, they find the scythe in Mt. St. Helens. And one of them HAS to stay behind to stop the telekehines. And Percy, being Percy is not going to let Annabeth stay.

" You have to leave!" He urges her, pushing her towards the way they came.

" And leave you here all alone? You'll- you'll die!"

Percy has no reply for that, because he's already accepted this fact. He looks at Annabeth and says, " Just go back to camp. And find Tyson and Grover. And if I don't make it, tell them I'm sorry." He thinks she's going to punch him. For being so stupid and everything, but she does something that surprises him even more. _She kisses him. _Then, she just gets up and runs away. Percy doesn't remember who he is anymore or what he's doing here, because she KISSED him. Annabeth Chase KISSED HIM! He feels light and giddy, but the monsters bring him back to reality, and in the fight that follows, he remembers screaming in pain, because it's worse than anything he's ever felt, but he's not dead- Oh no, he wants to be, but he's not, and the agony continues, until the blackness comes, and he gladly welcomes it, and the last thing he remembers is praying for Annabeth to get to camp safely.


	3. Chapter 3

While running away, Annabeth hears his screams. She turns around without thinking, Percy needs help, needs her help, and she will be there for him, but then the explosion rockets up, send her flying, and she realizes that she is sobbing, because there is one last heartbreaking scream that pierces the air, and then it's all quiet. And the prophecy is coming true, because even though Percy isn't dead, she doesn't want to imagine what's happening to him right now, because, the prophecy said worse than death. And she curses the gods for letting her wish come true is this twisted way, because she remembers wanting to kiss Percy, just once before it was all over, and she did, but not the way she wanted it, and he probably didn't even feel the same way about her that she did for him. And Annabeth wants to scream at her mother, at all the Olympians, because once, just once, why can't someone who she really cares about _stay?_

Percy wakes up in paradise. Sure, his whole body still hurts and he can hardly stand up, but there's Calypso, who takes care of him, and is so, so pretty, but then there's still that flash of blonde curls and gray eyes, and her lips against his, and _Annabeth Chase. _If it wasn't for her, Percy would have no problem staying with Calypso is Ogyia forever and ever. To escape the prophecy and stay safe for the rest of his life. But, for one, that would be cowardly, he needs to face his destiny, and two, Annabeth needs him, and Percy realizes that he needs her too. So he does his best to recover as soon as possible, but it's kinda hard to tell how much time has passed and Calypso doesn't know either. Percy thinks it's unfair Calypso has to stay here-it's beautiful and all, but she is being punished just because of who her family is. Percy thinks she's not too unlike him, because how many times has he been frowned upon and treated like he shouldn't be here, just because Poseidon decided to go and have a son when he wasn't supposed to? He's here now, and he thinks people should just accept that, the way they should just accept Calypso. When Caplyso tells him that she loves him, Percy has no idea what to say. He doesn't love her back in that way, but Calypso seems to understand, and it makes her visibly happier when he promises to plant the flower in New York. He goes back to camp with Hermes, and knows that the pretty girl he met on the mysterious island will never be forgotten.

When she comes back to camp, Annabeth is a sobbing wreck. Percy Jackson is _gone_, just gone, just like that. Here one day, gone the next. She tries telling Chiron that he's not dead, they can still save him because the prophecy said he wouldn't die, but Chiron says the exact words she is dreading- that there are things worse than death, and it would be better to consider Percy as dead, rather than have false hopes that he could be rescued. She screams at the centaur then, screams that he doesn't care, that Percy was her friend, her best friend, heck, her almost boyfriend, and CHIRON DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO TRY AND SAVE HIM! After that, Chiron sends out three search groups, for Annabeth's sake, and Annabeth feels so bad about yelling at him like that, but all she wants is Percy to pop out of a bush, and trip over something in that way of his, and say it's okay, he's still here, but she knows it won't happen because he is GONE. G-O-N-E. After two weeks, Chiron tells her, almost nervously, that there's not much else he can do, and that Annabeth and him, and the whole camp should accept the fact that Percy won't be returning to them. Annabeth locks herself in her cabin and cries, cries so hard, and she cries the hardest on the day of Percy's funeral, but even then she hasn't used up all her tears, and Clarisse, for once, is so nice to her, so, so nice, hugging her, and letting her lean on her shoulder to sob during Chiron's speech, and walking her to the podium so she can say her bit, telling her it will all be okay, but it won't, it can't be okay because without Percy nothing will ever be okay.


End file.
